Part of That World
by Queen of Blades
Summary: Inu/KagAU.pg-13 for language. What if Kagome wasn't the one who travelled between worlds?What if the shards weren't in Fudal Japan, but present day America?R+R,please! WARNING: this fic contains depictions of drug use.
1. Chapter one: strange boy

Part of Your World  
  
This is an Inu/Kag AU fic. Just read it. and review, o course  
  
  
He was waiting for her when she left her last class of the day. The thing that caught her eye first was the sunglasses. They complimented his black leather attire perfectly. The nest thing she noticed was his white hair and his sketchbook. They both contrasted his "look" so much, they popped out. Next, she noticed his dog-ears. He grabbed her arm.  
"What are you staring at?"  
"Nothing, hanyou. What do you want?"  
"you Kagome?"  
"Who wants to know?"  
He grinned and bared fang-like teeth. "I do. I got a knife hidden somewheres on me for uncooperative dames like you. Wanna try me?"  
"I'm Kagome."  
"Hand it over."  
"hand WHAT over?"  
"The Shikon no Tama. I know you have it somewhere."  
"The... Jewl of 4 souls? Is that right? I don't have it. Never heard of it. Goodday."  
"Not so fast. Small, round, crystal, given to you long ago perhaps?"  
"umm..."  
"gold chain, rose-shaped clasp?"  
"oh! Great Grammy's necklace!"  
"yeah, sure, whatever, just hand it over."  
"I... can't."  
"Why the hell not?"  
"It broke. Years ago."  
"FEH! Bitch! Alright, give me the pieces then."  
"They're at my house."  
"lead me."  
"NO! You are NOT coming to my house."  
"Fine. Bring them to school tomorrow."  
"fine."  
Of course, he had no intention of letting her go so easy. But he didn't let on, instead losing himself in the crowd. Kagoe breathed a sigh of relief and headed home.  
She was fumbling with the key in the lock when she heard a noise behind her. She turned. He grinned at her.  
"Hello, wench. Glad to see me?"  
"Hell no! Why did you folow me?"  
"Don't play games with me, you have no idea who you are dealing with. Give me the shards."  
"They're out back."  
He grabbed her and flipped over the fence into her backyard."Show me."  
"They're over here..." She led him to a small shrine. Inside was a well and a fountain and an alter with a small photo. "That's her, that's Kikyo, my great great great great grandma." she said, guestering to the photo. It was in an ornate golden frame. She felt around under the alter-cloth under the table and came up with a small leather bag. "ah, here we go!" She opened the bag and dumped it into his outstreached pal to reveal: pebbles. Small, round, black pebbles.   
"WHAT! BITCH!! U TRICKED ME!!" He growled and pulled out a switchblade.  
"NANI!! No, I swear, they were in here before, I'll prove it to you!" and she pulled a chain out from under her shirt and showed him a shrd, clear as glass, glowing. "See? This was the largest, I kept it. The others I put in here!"  
"Wench! Nobody tricks Inuyahsa and gets away with it!" and he began advancing with the knife. "No, tell me where they are. REALLY."  
She began to sob. "I don't know, Idon;tknowdon'tknowidon'tknow don'thurtmedon'tkillmei'mtooyoungtodiepleaseplease..."  
He dropped the knife and gthered her in his arms. "I'm sporry. I won't hurt you. I thought you were tougher, one of those street types that has to be threatened a gunpoint before they 'fess up. I'm sorry. I belive you." He held he runtil he smelled something odd. he jumped up in an instant, armed again with his knife, as a large sewer rat, as large as a donkey, came running in. It had foot-long fangs and a blade on it's tail. And glowing red eyes. It squealed and tensed to leap, but Inuyasha was faster. He jumped on it and began hacking away with his knife. But a 6-inch blade does little against a rat of that size, and Kagome could tell he was losing. She snuck over to the hidden niche in the wall and grabbed her bow. She aimed well and fired!   
A direct hit! She hit out both it's eyes, and it squealed in pain. She hit one between it's eyes, and it died a slow, loud death. But it died, and it coughed something up. Inuyasha held it up to the light.   
"It's a shard." Kagome whispered. Imuyasha nodded. "what WAS that thing?"  
"Oh, just a rat." he responded.  
"WAHT?!?! That thing was huge!!"  
"It ate this. now we know where the shards went! I'll have to find them."  
"Wait! I'm coming too."  
"Feh! a weakling like you? you'd only slow me down."  
"I... i think I can sense their presence. I can shoot a bow, and..."  
"What do you mean, 'sense their presence'?"  
"Right before it attacked, i felt this tingling felling in my gut. I think it was because of the shards..."  
"fine. Whatever. Let's go."  
  
AND so it begins. MUCH MUCH MORE ON THE WAY!!!! Hint: Kagome has a secret.... for those of u who red my other fics, u know i LOVE twist endings. REVIEW!!!  
  
Author's note: Hey. I am gonna release several new stories at once, and update in order of most/best reviews. So, if you like it and want more, REVIEW!!! Then you will get more sooner. 


	2. Chapter 2: uhoh

Part of your world chapter 2  
  
This may seem a bit... rushed, but I want to get to the GOOD stuff!   
  
Anbd so they went and battled various.... things... that had shards in Kagome's world. and it came out that Inuyasha was a hanyou from the past that had fallen through the well in search of the shards. He ended up sliping on a shiki buton (*is that how you spell it?*) in the temple. They would meet there after school and on weekends.  
One morning, on a tuesday, Kagome showed up in the temple in the morning. "K, I'm all set to go!"  
"NANI?!?! Don't you have school?"  
"not today. I thought it would be better to find the shards than to go to school. Now, the paper says that there is a plauge of rabid dogs up north, and there are a few more missing kids across town. Where should we start?"  
"KAgome, you have to go to school."  
"No, I don't."  
"Come on, wench!" and he dragged her through town, awaay from the school.  
He stopped when they got to Calcutta Street, where there were a bunch of hookers and beggars roaming the streets. "See? I bet they were all high school drop outs!"  
"I AM NOT GOING TO BECOME A HOOKER IF I MISS ONE DAY OF SCHOOL!!"  
Dead silence. everyone looked at her. She ran off in tears to her home. Inuyasha growled under his breath at the people, then took off after her. But he lost her scent after a bit and headed home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After that, she did not show up in the mornings on school days. But, as Inu (and her mom, who she lived with with her younger brother, Sota, and her younger sister, Da) did NOT know, she did not go back to school after that. She made some new friends at a clup, and even had a boyfriend. She never spilled a word about her secret double life. She had practice keeping secret.  
They mostly went to movies and such. She liked to go to the park alone and write stories. It felt nice, not to have to put up with stragne looks if she said something odd. Her new friends didn't care if she said something odd.  
She suspected her boyfriend was into some weird stuff, but she ignored that. He was, after all, her first boyfriend! She finally had a boyfriend! And her new friends were happy for her!  
She once ran into one of her old school friends on a school holiday.   
"Kagome! Where have ypou dissapeared to?"  
"none of your buisness."  
"Well, are you coming back?"  
"what for?"  
"friends? school?"  
"I HAVE friends, and they appriciate me more than you ever did. And who needs school? Get a life."  
"Kagome....."  
"I have to go meet my REAL friends at the movies. Ta-ta!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When kagome got home aroung 3:30, she went directly to Inuyahsa. She poked her head around the corner in the door.   
"I'm home! Let's go!"  
"You're not going anywhere."  
"MOM?!?!?!"  
Her mother was talking to Inuyasha in the temple.   
"What is this about?"  
"Kagome, I talked to Shippu today..."  
"Shippu?" she remembered their conversation in the market earlier."mom? It was a school holiday today, I forgot to tell you..."  
"Don't give me none of that crap, bitch! You been doing some fucked-up things, and I want to know what they are!"  
She hadn't seen him like this since the first day they met. She stared at him, eyes brimming over with tears. She ran to her room, stuffed some things into her backpack, and left.  
Her mom met her at the front gate.  
"Are you leaving?"  
"yes."  
"If you leave this gate, you are never coming back in!"  
"fine." Kagome left, walking to the end of the street, turned the corner, and ran.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! KAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEE!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wait.... she can't hear me, she's in my fanfic. oops.  
In the real world, noone can hear you screem, i guess. lol.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: found again

Part of your world ch 3

GOMEN!! Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen!!! Gomen for the cliffhanger!!! I MEANT to update within a few days!!! Gomen! 

O yah I seem to be forgetting to do disclaimers lately I own nothing. :-P.

Kagome, of course, was staying with her new friends. She did not go home. She continued with her on-the-edge lifestyle, going to movies and parties. She had little money, but her friends seemed to have lots. She never stopped to think how they were making their money, but was just grateful that they did have enough. 

One day, Ama, one of the leaders of the group, went over to her. "Hey, Kagome, you wanna come to this schweet party with me? Lots of good stuff goin' down there, real good, ya know what I'm saying?"

no, I don't.' thought Kagome.

"Yeah, sure!" she said aloud.

"Alright, then. Let's go!"

Inuyasha had been on her trial since the day after she left. He kept missing her. He was beginning to get a BIT frusturated.

"Damn that bitch! Damn her to hell! Troublemaking whore!" He stopped to think. What if she really WAS a whore now? He grimaced to think of his pure, sweet Kagome selling herself to random people on the street. No, she had never been HIS Kagome except in his thoughts. 

He shook his head. He HAD to find her, and fast.

The first thing she noticed about this part was that it was LOUD. VERY loud. Loud, jumpin' music. 

The next thing was that a lot of people weren't dancing. Some were, of course.

Ama led her over to a table that bunches of people were standing around. "Hey, Kagome, wanna have some fun? Let's get this party REALLY jumpin'! Here, lick this."

"What is it?"

Ama giggled. "Trust me, it'll change your world, bay-be! It's so amazing! You can SEE sounds, and HEAR the colors! You can taste the rainbow! Just try it! All you troubles go away. You'll FLY, bay-be!"

All my troubles this weight in my chest gone' She took a square of paper Ama offered her and licked it. Ama did the same.

She immediately felt as though she was floating. She began to spin, faster, faster, faster. It was amazing. Colors surrounded her as though she was in a kaleidoscope. 

"Having fun?" asked a voice behind her. She turned around. She recognized the person behind her only from photographs.

"Great Grandma Kikyo?"

Inuyasha was getting close. He had caught some druggies talking about a "hot party". They had mentioned "lots of newcomers", and had mentioned someone he had heard in connection with Kagome's name: "Ama". He found the house and went in.

Kikyo cackled. 

"What do you want?" for some reason, her great grandmother seemed frightening. Scary. Terrifying. Kagome sat down in a corner.

"I want you, my dear, and your little dog too"

"I don't have a dog"

"Fool! What about your little boyfriend, hmm? That traitorous hanyou! I tried to kill him 50 years ago, but he escaped. Curse him! But I'd rather he live in pain than die. And the way to a hanyou's heart is through his girlfriend! I'll kill you!" Kikyo cackled again and pulled out a bow. Kagome began to scream. 

Inuyasha heard a scream. Kagome! He raced into the house, hearing the cops about 3 blocks away.

Kikyo turned. "That's done it! Here he comes! Look at your boyfriend now!"

Kagome was having trouble making sense of anything. Everything seemed so unreal. She looked up anyway. Inuyasha was coming towards her.

He had fangs.

He was pulling out his sword

He was going to kill her.

Just like Kikyo.

They all hated her.

His eyes.

They were glowing red.

He was glaring at her

She screamed again.

Inuyasha shoved through the crowd. He reached her, and she began to scream again. He looked about, hearing the cops outside. He sighed, then scooped up the screaming girl and leapt out the window.

Kagome could not stop screaming

She had been scooped up and was being carried away by a monster

He covered her mouth, trying to suffocate her

But she bit him and kept screaming

He frowned and shoved some fabric in her mouth

But she breathed through her nose, foiling him again.

He was taking her to his lair

Kagome's mother had found an apartment for him to use. He had a lot of money saved up, and it was OLD money, too. He took her to his apartment. Then he looked up a drug hotline.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"My girlfriend I found her at a party, cowering in a corner and screaming, and she doesn't seem to know me at all, she's terrified of me, and I think there were drugs there"

"Alright sir. Now, it sounds like she may be on a hallucinogen, such as LSD or cannabis. Can you get near her to search her pockets?"

"hang on yes. I found nothing but some change in them. She was clutching a funny-smelling square of paper in her hand, though"

"Alright, that sounds like LSD. It would seem she is having a "bad trip". How long do you think she may have been at this party?"

"An hour, maybe less."

"There's not much you can do until the drug is done with her."

"how long will THAT take?"

"About 12 hours."

"NANI?!?!"

"Now, if you give me your address I can call 9-1-1 for you and send an ambulance to come get her."

"NO!" he growled.

"Why not?"

"She's kind of a runaway I was sent to bring her back they'll call her mother and I don't want her to see her daughter like this, it'd break her heart. Plus, aren't drugs like that illegal?"

"alright, sir. There's not much you can do for her, then Just be sure to talk softly and identify yourself to her. Call her by name, and speak calmly. Remind her who and where she is."

"Alright, I'll see if that helps" he set down the phone and went into the bedroom where he had put Kagome. 

"Kagome? It's me, Inuyasha. You're in my apartment. It's alright, you're safe here." He removed the strip of cloth from her mouth. She moaned in terror. 

"Kagome you're safe here, don't worry, I'll take care of you"

"don't kill me don't kill me make her go away."

"Nani? Make who go away?"

But Kagome remained silent. He went back to the phone. 

"No use, she began babbling about. She seemed to think I was going to kill her and she said "make her go away" I don't know what that means, we are alone here."

"It's probably part of her fantasy have you tried putting on calming music?"

"no"

"do you have a stereo?"

"yes"

"Are you at your house of hers?"

"Mine but I have her CD's here, not mine."

"Do you or her have a portable CD player with headphones?"

"Yes, I do"

"use that to find a CD that seems calming."

"Alright hang on, let me put you on speakerphone." He did, then got the Walkman. "hmm. How about this?"

he grabbed a random CD and went to a random track. He hit play.

__

"IF YOU'RE LISTENING, WOOOOAAAAOOOHHHHHH!!!!!"

Inu jerked his head back in surprise and hit "stop". "Umm no"

"What CD is that?"

"Jimmy Eat World, apparently"

"erm, no, that won't work anything else?"

"Hang on, let me see"

"here, put her in the other room with the door closed and play the stuff on the stereo softly so I can hear."

"ok."

He shut the bedroom door and put another CD on the stereo.

__

"I thought love was only true in fairy tales"

"how about this?"

__

"Meant for someone else but not for me!"

"hmm let me check with the other staff no, that's Smashmouth's version, no dice. Try another one."

"ok."

__

"S-Club (ain't no party like an S-club party) Gonna show you how!"

"Almost, not quite"

__

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABPUT MY BAD REPUTATION!!!"

Inu turned THAT one off himself. "Look, how about I read off the artist names and YOU pick!"

"Sounds good. I have half the staff here with me, we should be able to find something. Nani? It's a slow day!."

"riiiight Creed?"

"no."

"Metallica?"

"OH MY SWEET LORD, NO!!"

"High voltage Jello?"

"never heard of them they don't sound good"

"here, I'll put them on"

"_I know a kid, his brother ate a shotgun, his mother was a cannibal his dad got eaten"_

"er. No.try another track"

"_You are you, I am me, I'm not gonna try and make you see, we used t, be best friends, we thought that it would never end"_

"not too bad"

__

"BUT IT DID! AND YOU'RE GONE! I KNOW THIS CHARADE CAN'T GO ON!!"

he turned it off. "Sheesh!"

"Try another CD"

__

"Toni Braxton?"

"What CD?"

"Secrets"

"Try "Unbreak My Heart", but beware the subliminal messages." Inu opened the door to the bedroom where Kagome lay. Then he put on the CD. "_Take back that sad word goodbye bring back the joy to my life"_

"Sheesh! Talk about subliminal messages!"

"Keep looking"

"Aerosmith?"

"no"

"Michael Jackson?"

"no."

"Chris Isaak?"

"What CD?"

"Baja Sessions"

"PERFECT!!! Put that on!"

And the soft, twangy sounds of Chris's guitar filled the apartment. _"only the lonely"_

. He sings words from my soul'

alright, this chapter is getting ridiculously long, I'll stop here and leave Inu and Kagome alone with Chris Isaak. REVIEW!!

Trivia: High Voltage Jello is the name of my band. ( I SWEAR that's the only Mary Sue in this fic!)

Heh waddaya know, my spellchecker doesn't recognize "Jello" as a word.

And I did some research to make this chapter as realistic as possible without actually doing LSD. What do you think? The music thing I thing they said in Health and Wellness class the other advice came from various web sites.

Oh yeah: I don't own any of the talented musicians listed here (though I DO have many of their CDs) I only own the less-talented HVJ b/c I am the manager and lead singer no, I WON'T send you an autographed CD, you'll have to buy it when we get "discovered. Lol.


	4. Chapter 4: lost and found, AGAIN

Part of your world chapter 4  
  
Kagome woke up. Inuyasha had fallen asleep several hours ago, by the looks of   
it. She remembered her bad experience with Kikyo and him that evening. No, the   
evening before; it was morning. Or was it afternoon? Yes, afternoon. She looked   
at his sleeping form. He looked so sweet, so innocent. But she remembered how he   
had looked moments, or hours, before. She swept some hair back from his   
forehead. "thanks." She whispered. Then she grabbed her pack and slipped out the   
window.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha mentally cursed himself when he woke up. He had fallen asleep and the   
girl had escaped. Of course, he had been able to stay up for a good 10 hours   
into her visions, but he HAD found her in the evening, and that made it around 4   
in he morning when he fell asleep. And he must have slept at lease 5 hours by   
the clock: she could have at least an hour or two's head start. At least he   
hadn't told her mother he had found her yet.  
He changed and set out. He HAD to find her. It was his job. Right?   
He COULD forget this time period, this stupid girl, and go home. Sure, he didn't   
have his girl any more, but who needed this stupid jewl? He could go ask his   
brother to hire a witch to place a spell on him and make him a full demon. It   
would take years, but... surely it would be better than chasing this stupid girl   
halfway across town. This wasn't worth it, right?  
Right?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 weeks later, he was getting frusturated. He had looked to her old friends,   
paying Ama handsomely to find that they hadn't seen her since the party. He had   
tried the brothel downtown, and found her not among the whores. He was beginning   
to run out of places to look. She wasn't in the homeless shelter, nor in the   
soup kitchen. He was starting to suspect she had skipped town. Finally, he went   
to the park, to sit and look at the sunset. He heard a sinister growling behind   
some trees.  
"Hand over the shard, demon dog!"   
Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome!" he ran to the clearing just in time to hear her   
scream. She had a bow, but she was reaching for another arrow. The dog-thing had   
a blade on it's tail and sharp fangs. It also had red eyes. It had come up   
behind her and sliced her back. He growled at it and pulled out his sword. It   
didn't take long before it went belly-up and handed over the shard. Kagome was   
sneaking over to grab it as he wiped the blood off his blade.   
"Oh no you don't. Not this time." He growled. She gasped and flinched away from   
the sound of his voice. But he had a more important worry for the moment. Hr   
frowned.   
"You're hurt." He said simply.  
"Oh no, no, I'm fine. I'll just go now..." she turned her back on him and walked   
away. He growled and carefully sliced down the back of her shirt. She shreiked.   
He gasped.  
"your... your back... Oh, Kagome...."  
Her back was criss-crossed with old scars. He could tell some of them were   
recent, but some of them were old, a few months old. Certainly older than the   
few weeks he had been looking for her.   
She sniffed a bit. "It's nothing... I'm fine, really..."  
He growled. "No, you're not. Come back with me to my apartment. I have some   
herbs that might help, or ease the pain a bit at least. And I bet you might   
appriciate some ramen. And camimile tea, that might make you feel better. "  
"No, thank you, I'll go home now."  
He scoffed. "as if you would actually go HOME. Kagome, if you want, I won't call   
your mother."  
"Why should I belive you? You were sent to bring me back, remember?"  
He sighed. "I don't want to have to carry you back to my place again. You're   
heavy, and you even put up a fight unconcious. But I will if you want me to.   
Besides, you smell." 'nice' he finished the thought, though not out loud.  
"Well, I can't very well go like this!" she guestured to her upper body, where her shirt was almost falling off.  
"Feh." he said. Then he pulled off his shirt and threw it to her. She was startled a bit when it hit her back, but not enough to turn around. She put it on quickly as he strode towards the edge of the clearing.  
"you coming or not?" he asked.  
"fine." She didn't know why, but she trusted him a bit. A bit more than... other   
people.  
He led her through the streets to his apartment.   
  
  
Kinda short, I know, but I g2g now. Dinner. REVIEW!!!  
  
  
later note:  
ACK! gomen! all you hentais will note that I added the part about him giving her the shirt just now... i forgot to put it in before... gomen! 


	5. Chapter 5: some backstory

Part of your world ch. 5.  
  
They got to Inuyasha's apartment, and Kagome sat down on his futon while he usied himself in the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later with a teapot and two cups with teabags. He put them on the table and poured them both some tea.  
"It's green tea, it's very good." he said.  
"Arigato." Kagome said, stirring her tea.  
There was silence for a few minutes.   
"The herbs need to be cooked for a while." said Inuyasha, hesitantly. Kagome said nothing but sipped her tea.  
Silence.  
"so.... you want to talk about it?" asked Inuyasha. "Because you don't have to, you know." he added quickly. Kagome began to cry.  
"Gomen, Kagome, i didn't mean to..." began Inuyasha.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, sobbing.  
"... um.. because... that is, I... feh! Since when is it a crime to be nice to a girl?" Inuyasha began hesitatingly before giving up and snapping at her. Kagome only cried harder. "Gomen, gomen." Inuyasha said quickly.  
"Stop it! Stop being so nice! I don't deserve any niceness, I don't..." Kagome stammered through tears.  
"Nani? All I did was say I'm sorry! And what do you MEAN you're not 'Worthy'? You're the worthyest human I've ever met!"  
"no, no I'm not, you don't know, you don't understand, you don't,"  
"There's lots of things I don't understand, Kagome. Why don't you start with the cuts on your back? Or better yet, start with where you were staying?" asked Inuyasha gently. Kagome tried her best to collect herself before she began.  
"I didn't stay with those friends you found me with. No, not with my boyfriend either. I don't even remember his name anymore. Isn't that stupid? I don't even know my own boyfriend's name!" she began to giggle a bit.  
"So where WERE you staying?" asked Inuyasha, tryng to keep her on track.  
"I was staying with my father. You needn't look so shocked. I got in touch with him before I ran away. He left us when I was little. He took me in. But he had to punish me, you see. I did terrible, terrible things, and he had to punish me. It was out of love. "  
"LOVE?! What kind of LOVE does THAT to you?"  
Kagome began crying again. "you don't understand, you don't know what I did..."  
"Then tell me, so I WILL know."  
"I had a little sister once, named Lilith. Lilith May. She was the baby of the family, Inuyasha, my mom's baby, her youngest, her favorite. She was everyone's favorite. She was so sweet, and kind, she was an angel, an absolute angel. She was perfect.   
"One day, I, being the oldest, was allowed to take her to school. Mom was busy helping Sota with a project he had due that day. So I got to take her to school. She instructed me to 'take her all the way to her classroom so she won't get lost'. I should have listened, I should have obeyesd. BUt I wanted to hurry and talk to my friends. so I left her at the hallway and told her to go to class.   
"After school, I went to pick her up, and the teacher said she never arrived. I looked for her for hours before Shippu came and took me home. We looked for her for a long, long time. I finally found her. It's only fitting, I lost her, I find her."  
"Where was she?"  
"Floating face down in a puddle" Kagome choked out through her tears.  
Inuyasha was silent.  
"I... I killed her, Inuyasha, I killed her."  
"What, by not taking her to her class?"  
"Hai! Her killer must have intercepted her on the way to class! I was supposed to protect her... it should have been me that was killed, not her, me. I did it. I killed her."  
"Neh, never think it. You didn't leave her in that puddle, so you didn't kill her."  
"That's what mom said, that's what the police said, but I know I killed her. And so did Otasa (father). That's why he had to punish me, because I'm bad, very bad"  
"No, you're not." said Inuyasha. Kagome continued to sob, and Inuyasha got from the chair he sat in and held her until she stopped crying. Then something beeped in the kitchen.  
"That's the poultice. It should be ready now. Are you going to be ok?"  
"Hai." she said miserably. Inuyasha gave her one last squeeze and went to the kitchen. He came back with a small bowl of goop and some instant hot cocoa mix. "Since we've finished our tea." he explained. He set them down. "um... so... I need... you have to... take off your shirt again... I won't look in the front, if you want... "  
"Hai." and she took off her shirt. He couldn't help but notice she had knife-cuts all over her upper arms as well.   
"Did he do those, too?"  
"no, I did. I didn't belive him at first, and I had to punish myself."  
Inuyasha did not respond to this, but began smoothing the cream over her back in a thin layer gently. He then used some for her arms. "This should help them heal better."  
"Domo arigato"  
He had to reach around her to do the front of her arms, and ended up hugging her. She turned around. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute, then began to lean in. Inuyasha stopped and pulled away. He locked paler than normal.  
"I... I can't do this, Kagome, I'm sorry."  
He then let her put her shirt back on and built a fire. They sat in front of it and drank cocoa until Kagome fell asleep leaning on Inuyasha. He lifted her up and put her on her cot. Then he went to the ohone in the kitchen and dialed a number.  
"hello, Officer Miroku? I need a favor...."  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!! so sad! *sniff* 


	6. Chapter 6: Alone

Part of your world ch. 6  
  
I forgot to mention: I FIXED MY LAPTOP!!! (actually, the kind folks @ Gateway fixed it, buuuut) so I can update like 3 times as fast!! YAY!! warning: this chap is kinda long, to avoid a sort of cliffhanger.  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning around 11:00. She got up, and noticed she was in one of Inuyasha's kimonos. She walked out of her room. He was nowhere to be found. She found a notice on the stereo. IT said "Press play". She did, and sat down. The tape began to play.  
  
"See the thing about you, that caught, my eye, is the same thing that makes me change, my mind, kinda hard to explain, but girl, i'll try. Listen sit down this may take a while. See this girl she sorta looks just like you. She even smiles just the way you doooo so innocent she seemed, but I, was fooled. I'm reminded when I look at you."  
'You remind me, by Usher. But why?' thought Kagome.  
"You remind me of a girl, that I, one knew. See her face whenever I, i LOok, at you, wouldn't belive all of the things, she put, me through. This is why I just can't get with you.  
"thought that she was the one, for me. Till i found out she was on, her dream, ooh she was sexin' eve ryone but meeee. This is why we can never be!  
"you remind me of a girl, that I, once knew. See her face whenever I, I look, at you, wouldn't belive all of the things, she put, me through. this is why I just can't get with you!  
"oooh, it's so unfair to you (so unfair) I'd delvering the - to you. WIsh I kneeew (wish I knew, how ot seperate the 2) you remind me!  
"you remind me of a girl...."  
The song ended, and Inuyasha's voice came out of the stereo. "Her name was Kikyo, your great grandmother. She looked exactly like you. She was also the miko of the Shikon no Tama jewl. I loved her, and she loved me. We were going to be married. I took her back to my time to get married. But I left her alone, just for an hour, and an evil demon named Naruku took my shape and tricked her. When I came home, she shot me. She shot an arrow right through my heart, pinning me to a tree. I was unable to move. She was a powerful enchantress. I watched as she left down the Bone Eater's well with the Shikon no Tama. It was to be the key to our happiness, turning me into a human so we could be wed. I was pinned to the tree for many years, laughed at by village children. Someone freed me one night, late. I couldn't see her. When I got free, I jumped down the well after Kikyo. But it had been about 50 yeas, and she was long dead. So I searched out her kin. And I found you. You... you're amazing, you're wonderful. But.... Kikyo's ghost still haunts me. I cannot be free of t. I need the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon and try and forget about her.  
"By the time you hear this, I will be long gone. I am going on a trip, and will be back in 3 days exactly. Wait here for me. Oh, and don't hate me for the sleeing potion in your cocoa last night. I had to do it so I could get away, you would never let me go. Feel free to use any of my food, medicine herbs, anything, just not all of it at once, ok? And if you want more information about Kikyo, all I have is under my pillow. Goodnight, dear Kaogome."  
She sat there, stunned, for a minute. Kikyo. Her great grandmother. It was hard to think of her as a real person, whow loved this man. And the well... it was on her property.... it was where Inuyasha had been staying before he got this apartment. He had probably been sneaking home whenever he wanted...  
Kikyo... Kikyo hated her. She knew that much. Why, she couldn't fathom. No, she knew. Somehow, in the afterlife, Kikyo must have found out about Lilith. Of course Lilith would be her favorite great grandchild. And somehow her ghost must have been watching Kagome as she killed her little sister... she was doomed. Even though she had never met her in life, who else could have come to her in that party? And shown her those images of Inuyasha? She wanted her dead. It would be better to die. She was worthless, utterly worthless. She could do nothing right. She deserved only death.  
But Kikyo...  
Kagome resolved to find out more about this Kikyo. She went to Inuyasha's cot in the bedroom and looked under his bed. She found a ring, a photo from an instant photo booth, and another cassette tape. She left the ring there and took out the photo. There was a beautiful girl in it, who bore a passing resemblance to Kagome, and Inuyasha. They were laughing, happy. She was radiant, glowing with an internal light. She had a wonderful smile. Her hair and eyes were the same color as Kagome's, and her skin, and she had a similar face, but the resemblance stopped there. Kagome knew that she could never be so pretty. She replaced the photo and took out the tape. She put it in the player.  
A young girl's voice rang out.  
"Hi Inuyasha! Merry Christmas! I made this tape for you, since you like my singing so much. Yes, I know, I should be sending a tape to a recording studio, but... well,... to tell the truth, I'm scared they won't like it. Yes, I know, that's nonesense, but... maybe once you are human you can help me out some, huh? Anyways, here is the tape of christmas songs."   
The girl, Kikyo, began to sing. Her voice was rich and wonderful, like a nut. It was deep and womanly, but she hit the high notes easily and gracefully. It was wonderful.  
"The first noel, the angels did sing, was to certain poor shepherds in fields where they lay. In fields where they, lay keepng their sheep, on a cold winter's night that was so deep."  
The noels began low and rich, the second one a tad higher than the first.  
"Nooo-el, noel"  
Then 3rd one held that note, and the 4th slid back down.  
"nooo-el, noel. Born is the kiing of Issss-ri-el."  
The next set began the same,  
"Noooel, noo-el"  
Then went up and kept going up, until the last one was high, sweet, and angelic without any signs of strain.  
"noooel, noooeeeeeeell. Born is the kiing of i-i-i-s ri-el!" (note: that's how you pronounce the Isreal in the song, though it is misspelled)  
It was beautiful, like an angel from heaven. She sang "All I want for Christmas", "Jingle bells", "Jingel bell rock", "Walkin in a winter wonderland", and "Merry X-mas (war is over)", all as well as the first, though with less effect. When the tape ended, Kagome was realing in shock. Was this person even possible? To be so pretty, and so talented, and not be famous? And to love a Hanyou, and want to marry him? And to think that Kagome knew this Hanyou! She realized then that she had never recorded herself singing. She decided that she needed to hear some bad singing to balence it out. So she found a blank tape, put it in the recorder, and hit play.  
"umm... testing? testing? " She began to sing. "Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year. And all I want is one thing: tell me my true love is her! He's all I want, just for me, underneath my christmas tree. I'll bed waiting here, Santa that's my only wish this year."  
She hit stop, then rewind, then play.  
"Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year..."   
Could it be possible that she had accidnetally put Kikyo's tape in again by mistake? Certgainly it was her voice coming from the machine. She decided to record asong Kikyo didn't sing.  
"The bells are ringing the song they're singing the song is bringing the people round. They hear the instructions they follow directions they travel great distences to the sound. They are persuaded by the music of the bells! They're not responsible for anything they do. The people know, the way to go, the bells are ringing they hear the sound!   
"the bells are ringing and everyone's walking with arms extended in a trance. Forgetting the washing neglecting the children they're dropping all buisnesses at hand. The bells are telling them to act a differnt way. They cock their heads so they won't miss what it will say. And now they know, the way to go, the bells are ringing they hear the sound!  
"The bells are pealing and they're revealing the simple key to happiness. it isn't evil it isn't good it's only what the people miss. The bells explain what they've been missing all along. They were disorganized and that was what was wrong. And now they know, the way to go, the bells are ringing they hear the sound!"  
She hit stop and rewound, then hit play. She was amazed. Kikyo didn't know that song! Then that voice must have come from.... her? impossible. Yet true. Possesion? But why? or maybe.... but no, she was worthless, and she was a murderer. There was no way any god had given her such a wonderful voice. She made herself some breakfast and resolved to forget the whole thing.  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!! And I know she 4-got the bridge, but she wanted to make it fast. The songs used in this song-ful chapter were, in order of appearence: U remind Me by Usher, The First Noel, All I want for Christmas by Britney Spears, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bell Rock, Walkin in a winter wonderland, Merry X-mas (war is over) by Jon Lennon, All I want for christmas again (Kagome sang the chourus), and The Bells by They Might Be Giants. REVIEW! or did I say that already? oh well. 


	7. Chapter 7: Homecoming

Part of your world Chapter 7  
  
^_^  
  
It was 3 days later. Inuyasha came home, hoping to Din (er, God, gomen, reflex) that he wouldn't find a corpse waiting for him. He knew she would feel betrayed by him. He hoped she wasn't THAT depressed yet.   
He unlocked the door to his apartment and founf her waiting within. HE began to speak, but she held a finger up to his lips. Then she opened her mouth and sang.  
"The first noel, the angels did say, was to certain poor shepherd in feilds where they lay"  
She wavered a little, uncertain, confused. The main differnce between her and Kikyo was that Kikyo was a strong singer, whereas Kagome was still unsure of herself. 'no,' thought Inuyasha. 'the main difference is that Kikyo's dead.'  
"noooel, noel, noel, noel, born is the king of issrial."  
Then she gt caught up in the emotions and love and passion and belted out, 10 times stronger than before,  
"nooel, noel, NOEL, NOE-EL, born is the kiiing of i-i-is ri el!"  
She fell silent. Inuyasha was moved to tears by her performance. 'Kikyo never sounded that good' he thought. He decided to tell her this, but all he could manage was   
"Kikyo..."  
She looked as though she had been slapped. She immedialty lost al confidence the song may have given her.   
"Kagome,... i didn't mean.. i only meant... what I meant to say was... "  
"no, I understand, it's her song, of course you thought of her, I'm only her replacement after all." she said mournfully, sounding more like herself.  
"Kagome, of course not! I love you, Kagome."  
She began to cry.  
"It's not you, it's the song talking, you're talking to Kikyo, you think you love me because I sound like her..."  
"Kaogme..." but there was no arguing logic like that. He dropped it. "Kagome, I've been talking to the police."  
She looked up through tears.  
"They know who killed Lilith."  
'Oh god, they're coming after me!' though Kagome.  
"And it wasn't you." Inuyasha continued. Kagome began to protest. Inuyasha held up a hand to stop her. "No, let me finish. The man that killed her has been hiding from them for the last few years. He killed a few other girls before and after Lilith. Mostly teenage girls. He let them out during the day, but he convinced them they needed him. Runaways, mostly. One girl ran away from him to stay with her boyfriend. He found her when they broke up and took her in again. She left one other time, but returned the next day. Witnesses suspect he was giving her drugs, and she returned because of the withdrawl symptoms. They report cases of... abuse.... you know. They were all found dead some time later. Lilith was the different one in the chain. What could he offer a young girl? What was she missing? That led to his identity. They have his name, photos, former addresses... but he stays one step ahead of them always. Kagome.... you could help, you could bring him to justice, and be forgiven your thoughtlessness."  
Forgiven.... a new concept for Kagome. She had never considered forgiveness before.   
"Who is he?"  
"You know. You can guess. Think about it. He lures young girls in... and what he had to offer Lilith, the one thing she lacked, was... a father."  
"My father?"  
"Kagome, I know you two are close, but... Kagome? Where are you going?"  
"He killed Lilith. I am going to avenge her death."  
She had grabbed a kitchen knife while he spoke, and was leaving. He rushed to stop her, but was blown back by some invisible force. By the time he could get up, she was gone.   
"Damn miko powers!" he swore before rushing to the phone. "Officer Sango? I need another favor..."  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
I am gonna write the next chapter now. 


	8. chapter 8: Mornie Utulie

Part of Your World ch 8  
  
O.O look how much chapters I write a day! O.O ^_^  
  
Inuyasha got the call a few hours later. 'I hate waiting around' he thought. "Hello? ... Officer Sango... you found her! Great!... What?... NANI?!?! the POLICE station?!?!... oh, she's not?... well then. why on earth... what do you MEAN 'I'll see'?!?! Tell me!... Feh! Well at LEAST tell me you caught the guy!... wounded?... oh, good, she didn't kil him... NANI?!?!?!? CROSSFIRE?!?! you were SHOOTING at him??!?!... 'he shot us first',you sound like a 3rd grader... fine... SHE'S not hurt, is she?... he's dead? does she know?... i see.... she saw the WHOLE thing?... fine. I'll be right down. Goodbye."  
He hung up the phone and rushed out the door, thinking about what he had hears. 'Kagome... she's so fragile... but why are they holding her at the police station? And they killed her father right in front of her... poor girl. And she thinks I think she's Kikyo... maybe she tried to kill herself... oh god'. He ran faster. 'Good thing the police station is not that far away or else I'd die of exhaustion!'  
He arrived at the station. Sango met him outside the station. "Long time no see." she said, leaning against the side of the station.  
"Where is Kagome?!" he demanded.  
"Good to see you're not IN the clinker this time." she said.   
"That was a while ago. WHERE is KAGOME?!?!?!" he thundred  
"Keep your shirt on, big boy. She's inside. Be warned, she's not quite.. herself..."  
He glared at her. 'Impudant brat! how DARE she warn ME about Kagome! She's probably just really really upset or something.' Then he walked inside the station. Some younger officers were giggling in the corner. He growled a bit and tuned to the doorway opposite the main entrence. Kagome came out, dancing and spinning and humming. Then she burst into song.  
"How should I your true love know From another one? By his cockle hat and staff, And his sandal shoon."  
The guards burst into fresh peals of laughter. Inuyasha growled deeper at them before turning to Kagome. "Ka... Kagome? Kagome, are you all right? do you know who I am?"  
"He is dead and gone, lady,He is dead and gone;At his head a grass-green turf,At his heels a stone."  
"Kagome! Kagome, listen to me. Come back to me, come back to reason! Where have your senses gone?"  
"To-morrow is Saint Valentine's day,ll in the morning betime,And I a maid at your window,To be your Valentine.Then up he rose, and donn'd his clothes,And dupp'd the chamber-door;Let in the maid, that out a maid, Never departed more."  
"Kagome? What is it that you sing?"  
"By Gis and by Saint Charity, Alack, and fie for shame! Young men will do't, if they come to't; By cock, they are to blame. Quoth she, before you tumbled me, You promised me to wed. So would I ha' done, by yonder sun, An thou hadst not come to my bed."  
"oooh, dog-boy gettin' some!" laughed the men in the corner.  
"I AM NOT! I never, we never.... Kagome!"  
she just gigged and winked and spun over to them.  
"That was her, this is me. We're different as can be! She and I are nothing alike! You're confusing day with night. That was then, this is now. you want to trust me but you don't know how! I'm never gonna mess around let you down can't you see? That was her, baby, this is me!"  
Inuyasha stood there stunned. Was THAT what was bothering her?  
"A whale of a tale to tell you lads, a whale of a tale or 2! 'bout the fish i cought and the guys i've loved on nights like this with the moon above! A whale of a tale and it's all true i swear by my tattoo. There was Inuyasha, met him up at bone eater's well, when he kissed me, gee it felt really swell, then he gave me, the shock of my young life, stand me up and blow me down my grandma was his wife!"  
The guards roared with laughter at this. "ooh, Granpa gettin' some!"  
"SHUT. UP!" Inuyasha growled, dead serious. The guards kept laughing. He raced over there and socked one in the gut. He clawed another one through the naughty regions. There was dead silence. Kagome began to scream. Inuyasha turned.  
She was cowering under a desk, covering her head, screaming like the dickens. Inuyasha went over to her.  
"nay, nay, nay, do not do't, do not do't!"  
"do...what?"  
"hey nonny nonny nonny, adowna adowna adowna" she began murmering. Inuyasha looked up to see Sango shaking her head in the doorway.  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."  
"don't be, it was my own fault."  
"Shall I take her to... there's an asylum in town... she'll recive proper care there..."  
Inuyasha signed. "Do what you must. I can do nothing for her." he bowed his head. "Only let me come and see where she is going."  
"I'll have to contact her parents..."  
"Her father is recently dead."  
"He... that was her FATHER?!?!"  
"hai."  
"As for her mother..."  
"She lives here." he handed her a piece of paper with Kagome's address on it.  
"Let's go."  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Credits: ok, the first "madness" lines are from Hamlet, act 4 scene 5, and they are Ophelia's lines. then there was "That was her, this is me", and then "Whale of a tale" (from the movie 20000 leagues under the sea). 


	9. Chapter 9: the visit

Part of your world ch 9  
  
a few weeks later  
  
"can I see her?"  
"The doctors say she's stable, so go right ahead mr. ..."  
"Inuyasha. Just Inuyahsa."  
"Alright."  
Inuyasha left the young clerk and went down the hall to Kagome's cell. He was in the asylum, where they had put her. He found her in a "delux" cell: no padded walls this time, and she actually had a table with flowers and a bed. She apparently was not going to damage herself. He found her sitting on the bed, facing the wall, singing forlornly.  
"Tell me love isn't true, it's just something that we do. Don't you ever tell me everything's another, don't ever tell me to stop."  
"Kagome?"  
she did not turn around. "Come in, Inu. I'm quite sane and not dangerous in the least."  
He hesitated. She turned around. "Or don't you belive me either?" there was a wild, dangerous look in her eyes. She had been crying. Her hair was desheveled. "Come, sit."  
he sat. (a/n: he's not wearing the rosary so he actually sits, not like in the cartoon). She began to sing again.  
"you're not foolin' anyone, when you become. Somebody else, 'round everyone else, watchin' your back, like you can't relax, tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me! Tell me, why'd you have to go and make things so complicated, i see the way you're actin like somebody else makes me frusturated, life's like this you, and you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honestly promise me i'm never gonna find you fake it, no, no."  
"don't."  
"what, don't you like my singing voice? Come, sing with me."  
"Don't, leave me this way, i can't survive without your sweet love, don't leave me this way." he sang  
"you'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs." She sang in response.  
"I look around me and i see, it isn't so, oh"  
"I think some people fall in love with silly love songs."  
"well what's wrong with that, i'd like to know, 'cause here i go again! Love lifts us up, where we belong. Where eagles fly on a mountain high!"  
"Love makes us out like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day"  
"We could be heros!.... just for one day."  
"you, you would be mean. And I, I'd drink all the time!"  
"We could be lovers!"  
"We can't do that."  
"We could be lovers! And that's a fact."  
"though nothing, would keep us together!"  
"We could still try, just for one night."  
They sang together: "We could be heros, forever and ever, we could be heros, forever and ever, we could be heros, just because"   
" I---i-- i will always love you!" sang Inuyasha.  
"I---i---i--- have always loved..." sang the both of them.  
"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world." sang Kagome. She nestled against Inuyasha. "I love that song." she sighed.  
"I love you." said Inuyasha.  
"Oh stop it." Kagome straightened up. "you know the only reason you love me is that I'm a mermaid."  
"Excuse me?" asked Inuyasha.  
"A mermaid, a siren. A willy-nilly-sing-song-siren, wooing young men with my voice, just like Kikyo. But a heart is not it's own, it is snatched away at the first oppertunity by a young maiden!"  
"What do you mean by this?"  
"Only to show you that mens hearts are not their own, therefore they cannot give them away."  
Inuyasha sighed. "Alright. I have to go now... I have to meet with somebody."  
"you promised you'd never leave me."  
"When?"  
"When you promised to wed me."  
Inuyasha finally left, though not without wading through more of her madness. But he came back that night, after the place had closed.  
"Kagome?" he whispered. "Kagome, are you in here?"  
She was. She got out of bed. In the moonlight he could see she had a black eye. It looked recent.  
"Kagome? What happened to your eye?"  
"The guards... they hit inmate sometimes."  
He could also see that she had fresh cuts on her arms, and he soon located the hidden pocketknife she had gotten from somewhere. 'She's relapsing...'  
"I'm getting you out of here, Kagome. Let's go."  
"NO!" she screamed. "NO, never, no, leave me alone!"  
He was stunned at her suddan outburst. "Ka... kagome?"  
She looked up at him, eyes wide with fear. "Demon! youkai! You'll hurt me with your terrible claws! ohh, let me die, let me die!" she began to moan, curled up in a fetal position. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Just then, a doctor and some guards came in, awakened by the screaming. They blocked the exit. Inuyasha was trapped.  
  
  
songs R: Don't tell me by Madonna; Elephant Love Medly from Muilon Rouge. REVIEW  
Cliffhanger: bwoohoohahahah! 


	10. Chapter 10: Take a stand

Part of your world ch. 10  
  
man, this is getting long. Just in case you forgot, i do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippu, Miroku, Sota, Kikyo, or anyone else. And also, i do own some people. And remember that this is an AU fic.   
Hmmm... should i recap everything that has happened?   
Demona: NO! get on with the fic!  
O.O Demona, are you going soft on me?  
Demona: I happen to be interested in this story.  
O.O o.O O.o i guess i should start now,.......  
  
Inuyasha was trappped. There was no way out. For a second, instinct took over and his claws came out and he bared his fangs. Then he closed his mouth and took a step back. The guards had guns.   
'so what?' a little voice inside asked. 'they can't shoot if you tear them apart first!'  
'no. I won't. I won't kill them.' he responded in his mind.  
'Kill or be killed, Inuyasha. kill or be killed.'  
'No! There MUST be another way!'  
'Why are you so scared, Inuyasha? Why do you hold back?'  
'If i begin killing them now.....'  
'ah. you are scared for the girl, then.'  
'Kagome...'  
"I WILL NOT fight you!" he roared.  
"Come along quietly now, that's a good boy," one of the guards beckoned. The doctor glared at him and approached Inuyasha.  
"I could let you go... I could let you 'escape', if you leave town and promise to never return." he whispered. "But if you ever come back, they'll shoot to kill."  
'yes! salvation, without fighting for it! Forget this silly quest and go HOME!'   
'No! What about Kagome... i'd never see her again...'  
'So? is that more important than your life?'  
'Yes.'  
'Do you need her that much?'  
'Yes.'  
'Does she need you?'  
'.......... i suppose....'  
'Are you sure? she was fine before you showed up, and she'll never be well as long as you are here...'  
'Lies!'  
'Are they? She was fine before you came back to see her...'  
'lies...'  
"What do you choose?" asked the doctor in a low voice.  
"Love."  
"What?"  
"Love. I love her. I cannot leave her here."  
The doctor stared at him, astonished. Then he beckened for the guards to leave the rooma and guard the door instead. "Hanyou, I am offering you the chance of alifetime! you can go back to whatever time you came from, and never look back. I am allowing you to leave UNPERSUED! What use has a Hanyou for a young maiden, except for a snack?"  
"How did you know i came from the past...?"  
"There havn't been any Youkai or Hanyous in Japan since Sesshomaru's Rebellion."  
"Sesshomaru... what?"  
"Havn't you heard? A long while ago, there lived an inu youkai by the name of Sesshomaru. Now, he was..."  
"I know all about Sesshomaru. Continue."  
"Well, one day, this maiden came into my great great grandfather's village, looking for an inu hanyou. And she couldn't find him, and so she demanded to see King Sesshomaru. So she went to him. Nobody knows what was said, but Sesshomaru sent troops out after us humans in the village. He kept saying, 'give up my brother, my brother, where is my brother?'. And then he demanded that, since we didn't have his brother, we give him the Bone Eater's Well. He died, on the battlefield, and the maiden changed to our side and cast some powerful magic. We were heartened, and defeated the demons easily. It seems they had been powered up by a jewl she carried. She was it's miko, i belive. Without her or Sesshomaru, they fell apart. There have been no demons in Japan since then."  
"She... she came back..." whispered Inuyasha. "She came back for me... and I was... I was... here..."  
"Are you leaving, then?"  
He almost said yes. But then he looked at poor Kagome and changed his mind. "No."  
The doctor gave him a pitying look and called in the guards. They took him away to a cell of his own.  
  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Change of heart

Part of Your World ch 11  
  
This chapter marks, if not the halfway point, a definate turning pointin this fic. I am almost tempted to end it here and begin a sequal, but I won't. SO just be aware that that is why this chap is different, and that it's alright to be comfused by the switch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked down the street to my car, reviewing my session in my head. I felt smug that I had once again tricked the therepist and eluded the real issues. I hated therepy, but it was better than... that place. The therepist said I had made a full recovery. I figure it's about time he realizes that.  
Of course, I still think about it. I think about what happened a lot, though I don't remember it too well. I suppose that's part of why I think of hi... it. And it probably has to do with my reluctence to leave my home, the shrine, with my beloved Bone Eater's Well. I don't remember what happened at the well, but the well always makes me feel bettr when I'm sad. It's almost as if someone was there to hold me and take away my sadness.   
I think someone was there once, when I was small. But -oh cursed memory!- I have no recollection of him. I am sure it was a him; my body remembers being held in a way that was tender, almost lovingly, by strong, warm arms.   
I reach my car. I just got it when I got out of... there. I don't like to think of that place as much as I like to think of Him. That's how I think of Him, capitalized, special. I know he was special, and I know that somewhere in my heart and mind lies memories of him, but I have blocked out a year or two of my life. My mom would know, but she died of a heart attack while I was... there. My little siblings live with my uncle, but she left me the estate, and I'm now 18 and can live on my own. I like being alone. It feels safer.  
On the drive to the job interview I have, I try and think of what I will say. "Hi. I'm Kagome. I was in an insane asylum for the past few years and have no memory of most of it at all. I go to thereoy twice a year, and I live alone because I don't like people that much and my parents are dead. I need to ern some money, and I can work full time because I was a high school drop-out and so am not going to collage. Please let me work here because my life is so f***ed up. Domo Arigato." Yeah right. I'm so dead.  
I reach the nice, clean, shiny, classy, fancy department store. I'm wearing my interview outfit: clean jeans and a nice sweater. I look like shit compared to the saleslady. I convince the lady at customer service that I am Kagome and she leads me to a fancy manager's office in the back. The manager is a snooty rich snob. I plaster on a fake smile and shake hands. She looks down her fancy reading glasses at me.  
"Now, tell me about your qualifications." Translation: why should I hire YOU, this teenage punk? And why arn't you in collage?  
"Well, this would be my first job out of high school, and I want to get a good start in life, ya' know?" Baka! NEVER say "ya' know" to someone like THAT! "Umm, let's see, my parents had enough money to get me through high school, but they died, and my little siblings need the money, so I want to get a job, get some money saved up, and then put myself through collage. I'm, um, good with people, and I shop a lot, so I know what people want..." Not true. I met people who shop a lot, and I once was friends with people who shop a lot, and if I get this job I will shop a lot, so not exactly a lie either.   
"We'll let you know once we make a decison." Translation: get lost, punk.  
"Alright, my number is..."  
"We have it on file." Liar. You never asked me what it was, how could you have it? What, are you psychic?  
"Alright, then, I'll eagerly await your call." For about 10 seconds, which is all I can stand of your bullshit.   
"Have a nice day." I will, I'm sure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Home again, home again, jiggity jig. Just like the pig. Although, it's not like I can possibly get fat on what I eat, seeing as how I live off of a trust fund my mother set up for me. It's not enough, of course, and the money will run out in about a month, but at least I'm not out on the streets. Then again, it might be nice. I don't know firsthand. If I ever was on the streets, I don't remember it. That's become my motto now: "If I ever did it, I don't remember it". IF it weren't for my birth certificate, I wouldn't know how old I was.   
Cup-o-noodles. Yum. Artificial ramen in preservitives with "Chicken Flavoring". How delightful. I have a whole cupboard full. And it's microwavable, to enhance the fake flavoring!  
I heat the water over the stove. I don't need any possible radiation risk right now, thank you very much. Then I sat down to eat and reflect on today's session. It went something like this."So, how's the job search coming?" "fine." "That's good. How's the well?" "Fine." "Had any interestin dreams lately?" "no."   
I sighed. Perhaps I SHOULD tell her about these flasback-feelings. Or perhaps not. Perhaps I should stop thinking about Him altogether and admit that He never existed. Or perhaps not. Perhaps I should tell her about my dreams. Lately I've been having nightmares. They are very disorganized and chaotic. Buts of fur, flashed of fangs and claws, red eyes. But I wake up scared out of my mind, some nameless fear haunting me in my sleep. Other times I've drreamed of dog ears and white hair, and woken up feeling content. Perhaps HE isn't human, or even real. Perhaps He is the ghost of Sesshomaru, last of the Youkai. Or perhaps not.  
Such is my life now: haunted by strange dreams and half-real ghosts. Oh well. I finished my Ramen-substitute and went to bed.  
  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Evil therepists Esp Miroku!

Part of Your World chapter 12.  
  
*Still in Kagome's POV  
  
I walked to the therpists, dreading this waste of time. But, if it was nothing but a waste of time, then why did I dread it so much? It was more like a torture session, all the long silences, all the unasked questions and untold stories. I sighed and went in.   
A man came out of the room, rather than my normal therepist. "Oh, I'm here to see Ms. Yamaguchi." I told him.  
"And you are Ka-Go-Me?" he asked me, sounding out my name.  
"Hai, I am." I said curtly. "Is something the matter?"  
"That depends. I am Miroku, your new therepist. Why don't you come in and tell me what is the matter?"  
What could I do? I followed him into the room and sat, expecting the long silence to begin.  
"And don't try and tell me nothing is wrong. 2 years in an asylum, something is wrong. Now. Any dreams of late?"  
'What is it with these people and dreams?' I wondered. "No."  
"Nonesense, Kagome, peopel dream every night. Yoou may not REMEMBER them, but you dream."  
"Fine, then. I don't remember any dreams."  
"No? That's nonesense. The real questionis, why won't you tell me?"  
"Fine. I've had dreams about a man. Happy?"  
"Is he your father?"  
"No."  
"Is he a young man with white hair and dog ears?"  
"Hai... wait, how did you know?"  
"Because I know this man. He is another of my clients."  
Now, this freaked me out. He was REAL?! I thought he was just a figment of my imagination! No, I had to admit, deep down I always knew he was real. I just never let myself admit it. Wait a second... How do I know this man isn't a psycopath!!!  
"How do I know you're not a psycopath?" Smooth.   
"Because I know you, Kagome, though you don't remember me. I was the one who found him trying to sneak you out that night."  
Flashback: red eyes. No, gold ones. They weren't red, they were gold. Why did I think they were red? White hair. Dog ears. He had said... he had said... "I want to kill you...", no that wasn't it, why did I think he said THAT, when he really said.... said..... "I'm getting you out of here, Kagome. Let's go." Why? What had I said...... I struggled to remember..... I had said..... He had noticed, something.... I struggled hard to remember.  
"He had noticed that you were injured, and you told him how the guards beat you sometimes. That was right before I left to come get him; I was on guard duty with the security cameras. When I got there, you were cowering, and I said..."  
"You offered him a chance to go home. I remember now." It was true. I DID remember. But I also remembered terrible claws and red eyes, a monster, a demon. Why? What had he done that made me think of him that way? "Where is he now?" was all I managed to ask.  
"In the Asylum still."  
"Why.........? Is he... I mean.... did I..." I couldn't say the terrible possibility looming in my head.  
"why? My dear child, would YOU belive him if he talked about time-travel and demons? He is quite sane, but he is not belived. I think he is beginning to disbelive himself."  
"Dis.... but he IS a hanyou! And he DID come through the well."  
"Facinating. Please, go on."  
Oh. Right. He was a therepist. I had nearly forgotten. Now comes the one-word answers and loooong silences. Doh! Why did I say anything at all? Now he would put me back....  
"Relax, Kagome. I belive you. I just want to know more, that's all." Was it possible? Or was he lying?  
"Are you lying to me?" Doh! Of course he would lie to me again.   
"no." But if he was lying, then he would just lie about that. And if he had said yes, he could still be lying. But if he was lying about lying then he.... I was starting to get a headache. This was going nowhere.   
"I'll take you to him if you want." This was it. Decision time, Kagome. Do you belive him and belive in the Hanyou and go to him? That's a lot of trusting. Or do you mistrust this man and say no? Or was the first memory correct, of red eyes and fangs and terrible, terrible claws?   
"What's the catch?" There was always a catch to this kind of thing.  
"hmm.... will you bear my child?" He was perfectly calm.  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
He shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to ask." Then he saw the look on my face. "Relax, Kagome, it was a joke!!! Sheesh!!! No catch. Just come. He needs you."  
I made up my mind then and there. I didn't like this guy. Oh, right, as for the Hanyou thing? Sure, why not. "Alright." I followed him out to the parking lot, and we both got in our cars and drove away.  
  
  
REVIEW!!! CLIFFHANGER!! !NYAA!!!!! But I got over my writert's block... wioth a little help from Yuki!! Domo Arigato!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: at long last

Part of your world ch 13

(Ack!! unlucky chappie!! oh well.)

There it was. The one place i feared the most. The Asylum. I never knew it's

real name. Osuwari Asylum for the Cliniclly Insane. Osuwari Asylum. Those two

words kept circling around and around in my head. Osuwari. Patient Kagome, of

Osuwari Asylum. I had lived there. I had been in there, and not to visit.

Osuwari. I hated that place. And I was going BACK?!

"Kagome!" Miroku was way ahead of me. I was standinbg next to my car. He was

over by the entrence. I pulled my coat tighter against my body and hurried after

him., the wind blowing my hair every which way. Of course the place was waay

outside of town, but I hadn't realized it was built on a windy cliff!

We went inside. It was as clean as a hospital, and the waiting room was emptey.

The place SEEMED friendly enough, but that was because I was a visitor, not a

prisoner. Patient. No, more like prisoner. Patients were treated with respect.

Some of my nightmares about the place began to come back, but I pushed them

away. I had been discharged. I was not going to be locked in again. I would go

back there to see the Hanyou, and then I would leave. I had to keep telling

myself I would leave this time. 

Miroku chatted with the receptionist. It seems he was a doctor here. Fabulous.

So if I screwed up when talking ot him, he would have me re-admitted. No, no, I

had to banish those thoughts. I was a free woman. I would not be thrown back in

for mis-speaking. It took more than that to be admitted. Right?

He led me to... the back. Where the pri... patients were kept. A series of

locked gates, locked behind us. As soon as I heard the first lock click into

place, I wanted out. It was all I could do not to panic. Miroku noticed this,

and took my hand, feeding me some of his strength. He came here every day. It

helped to have someone who was not afraid hold me hand. We went through hallway

after hallway, until we reached the very furthest you could go without walking

off the cliff into the sea. There, right up near the cliff, was a room. Miroku

unlocked it. I took a deep breath and went in.

There he was. A young man, quite handsome, with white hair and dog ears. No,

his hair was more silver than white. He wore normal clothes, not a

straightjacket. Miroku had told her that patients that were not a danger to

themselves or anyone else were allowed to have semi-normal rooms and clothes. He

was sitting on a bench under the barred window, staring out at the sea. He had a

desk and a pen and paper avalible, so he could write letters. But to who? Who

would he write to that cared? I felt pity for him.

He sniffed, and straightened up in surprise. I could almost see his mind work.

Could it be? Yes, it was, turn around you dolt. He cocked his head, and his ears

swivelled back. I, like an idiot, just stood there. He finally gave in to the

temptation and turned around. He had a black eye, but otherwise was actually

really cute! He looked at me, and his eyes went wide. Well, one went wide, the

other sort of made a half-effort. Miroku went to go get some herbs for his eye.

Or so he said. I think he just wanted to leave us alone.

Nobody spoke for the longest time. I remembered him, sorta, but it was obivous

he remembered me. Finally, he spoke. "Ka... Kagome?" 

"Hai." I siad simply. He got up and enclosed me in a big, warm hug. I felt the

love seeping out of him into me. Then he stepped back.

"Look at you! you look great!"

"you look..."

He winced. "terrible, I know. When did you get released? Not long aog, I can

smell your fear of this place."

"A few months ago..."

He looked pained. He had noticed my shyness. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Not really... a little..." red eyes, terrible claws...

He looked sad. His dog ears drooped. "It figures. I'm Inuyasha... we... well,

we used to be friends."

Inuyasha! Inuyasha! that name.... "Inu... yasha..." I struggled with memory,

then relaxed and decided to just remember... remember... remember...

I remembered tenderness, love, how he saved me time and time again, and how I

just blew him off for my father... how he even tried to relive my guilt...

Lilith! Lilith! My father! It was all coming back.... the pain still fresh...

but this time it was an old pain, a dull ache, one I could easily deal with.

Well, not easily, but... it was manageable. It hurt, but I didn't try and lose

myself in it like before. Then I heard, through the veil of my memories I was

surrounded in, a familier voice...

"Kagome! Kagome! Speak to me!" I looked up. Inuyasha was frantically calling my

name. I looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, Inu." Wait a second...

looked UP?!? I was on the ground, in his arms... how did I get there? He put me

on his bed and sat by my head, stroaking my hair. 

"I didn't mean to cause you any pain, Kagome." he looked so sad and guilty,

like a scolded dog. It was then that the thought hit me: He must really care

about me! Instantly, more memories, and not painful ones this time. The look on

his face when he was caring for me, when I was... sick... no, hallucinating...

but how? I suppose I had seen his face without noticing it, or something... he

had been really worried about me then, too. He really did care about me, and not

Kikyo. Or, he did care about Kikyo, but he didn't simply see Kikyo when he saw

me. But I had no way to tell him that I remembered now, no good way to make him

understand what I knew... except...

except... give him another chance...

"Angels we have heard on high, sweetly singing o'er the plains. And the

mountains in reply, echoing their joyous strains. Gloo-ooo-ooo-oooria in

excelsis deo." Yup, i still had it. Now was his chance to do anything, say

anything BUT "kikyo". Recognition flashed into his eyes. He instead kissed me

and said "Ilove you, Kagome."

Sheperds why this jubilee, why your joyous strains prolong? What the gladsome

tidings be, that inspire this joyful song? I kissed him back, knowing the answer

to my unsung verse. 

REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14: betrayal

Part of your world chapter 14

I'm changing the POV. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miroku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to talk about it. They could have been

happy, not knowing. Except... he would ask about it anyways. He needed to know

about his past. And if it ws true that he had come from the past... he needed to

know what happened in case he ever wanted to go back. How was I to know that he

was so involved in it? I didn't mean to hurt Kagome so much... she looked so

happy. She was practiclly skipping, ready for Happily Ever After to begin. She

got us some tea, as was custimary, and they sat on the futon. I sat on a futon

chair, wanting some distence between me and them. Now her living room looked

like my office, with me in my chair and the couple in the loveseat. Or like a

scene from an american movie, with the government official visiting, about to be

the bearer of bad news. "We regret to inform you..."

I began to speak. "So... Inuyasha. You are an Inu Hanyou, correct? How much do

you know about your past?"

He looked bewildered. "My past?"

"your heritage. The past of your people." I pretended not to know about the

well.

"My.. what? I know all the youkai customs, if that's what you mean..."

"So you know the old stories, then?"

"What? Oh, those fairy tales and such?"

"Particularly the tale of the end of your people."

"The... end?" Now the dog boy was confused. Kagome looked perplexed, as if to

ask "why are you bringing this up?" it was a fair but unspoken question. I did

not answer her. I did not wish to reveal how much I really knew about body

language. I pretended to be confused.

"Of course! You may be the only hanyou left... no, you would have to have a

true youkai parent. Possibly the last... I was unaware that anywere left after

the Rebellion." I said it offhandedly, as though this was something everyone

knew. Kagome looked a little pained, suprising me. Could she know? But no, she

must just be feeling sympathy for him. But still... to this 

"The last..." he trailed off, pained. I felt sorry for him. I looked aghast. 

"you mean... but how could you not know?"

"He came through time, through a magical well. He doesn't know! He came from a

time in which Youkai were plentiful!" Kagome glared at me, defending him. She

leaned forward, her body trying to look imposing. I looked sad. Inside, I

wondered. Magical well? Could it be? Could this hanyou be... 

"I'm sorry. You should know, though, if you are to stay in this time." I sipped

my tea and began my tale. 

"So. Sesshomaru's Rebellion. Well, there is a legand of a youkai king named

Sesshomaru-sama. And they say he had a younger half-brother, a hanyou, though I

don't know how true this is. Most likely it is an attempt to justify the

unprevoked attack on the human villages. Well, they say this brother went away,

and was never seen again. They say he went to a village and fell in love with a

miko; impossible since he was 'never seen again'. Well, they say this Miko had a

gem to make him a full youkai. No such jewel is known to me, or mentioned in any

books written for a while. Well, they say someone tricked them and she shot him

and pinned him to a tree, possibly why he was never seen again to the king. They

say also that he went through a magic well, never to be seen again; impossible,

since he was pinned to a tree. Anyways, they say the miko dissapeared after she

pinned him to the tree, but she came back. She then went to Sesshomaru-sama and

told him that his brother had gone through a well and gotten lost, and he was

mad. She must have edited the story a bit, for he launched a huge attack on the

village near the well, demanding his brother of the well, preferably both. The

village seemed doomed."

"Keade..." he whispered. A completely illogical resopnce. He seemed all too

caught up in the story for someone who should be rejoicing that the youkai were

winning. 

"Well, Kikyo, being human, didn't stand for that. She changed sides, and used

her powerful miko powers to save the village. Other villages nearby came to

help, and other youkai came to help Sesshomaru-sama. But the youkai couldn't

work together, so they fell to the humans. All were slaughtered. 

But Kikyo wanted to kill Sesshomaru-sama herself. She challenged him to battle,

but he cheated and poisened her. She killed him, but she died as well. Her last

word was "Inu...". We think that she was cursing Sesshomaru-sama: he happened to

be an Inu youkai. After that, the people bore Kikyo to..."

"Stop it." Inuyasha whispered. I looked at him. He was crying. He put his hands

over his ears. "Stop it!" he shouted. "Stop it! She's not dead, she's alive, she

ran away, she didn't come back, she didn't, she waited for me, she married, she

had kids, she was happy..."

"Who, Kikyo? Ten or so years passed, she could have begat a line of mikos...

but where are they now? More likely she didn't exist. If she did, where are

these mysterious all-powerufl mikos? "

Kagome stood up. "Right here!" she exclaimed. "Me! In me!" I was shocked. That

was the last thing I had expected. But I kept my cool and nodded slowly.

"I see. Then where is this mysterious hanyou brother who started all of this?

Without him, Kikyo most likely had nothing to do with it."

Inuyasha looked pained. He sobbed. "Fluffy-chan... Kikyo... all dead, all

because of me... and her last words... what did you say they were?" He looked

up, through tears. I suddanly got it.

"MY buddha... you!" It was true! Magic well! He had come from the past! And

Kikyo had, a long time earlier, and begat Kagome, or her mother. Now I

understood. "Her last word was Inu... perhaps a curse on the inu youkai that

killed her." 

"No." Inuyasha whispered. "No, not a curse... a cry, a plea, or a curse, but

not on fluffy-chan. On me. Inu... yasha." He stood up. "I have to go back." he

declared. 

"Inu... Please, stay here, with me, be happy, please!" pleaded Kagome, tears

welling up in her eyes. "please.. I only just found you, I can't lose you

again..."

He turned a deaf ear to her pleas. He put something wrapped in tissue paper

from his pocket onto the counter. Then he left, heading out to the backyard at

super-human speeds. Kagome crumpled, just collapsed onto the futon couch,

weeping. "He chose Kikyo... when it really mattered he chose her..." she

whispered over and over. I put an arm around her awkwardly to comfort her, and

found a Shiki Buton in the closet. I had a feeling she should not be alone that

night.

REVIEW! What, you thought it was over? Feh!


	15. Chapter 15: an homage to Gary Larson

Part of your world chapter 15

POV: Kagome/Inu... switch back and forth. Let me apologise for all the POV

switches; i think they make the story flow easier than forcing perspective. I

don't think it will read easier if I force it; i think that this way is better.

So bear with me. if you hate it, let me know, and I'll suffer through forcing

the perspective. ----- god, this ending sucks already. But it is an ending...

rats. -----

I finally looked up. Miroku was snoring. I wished he wasn't there. Greif should

be a private thing. I had been rejected. I noticed the package on the table and

opened it.

Grandma... no. Kikyo's necklace, whole, fixed. He must have finished it....

but... how? When? Where? Why? It didn't matter. I didn't want it. I didn't want

anything that reminded me of Kikyo. I decided to smash it, as all my dreams had

been smashed. 

No. Would I just roll over and let him rule my life? Would I let HER rule my

life? I loved Inyasha. LOVED him! Still love him! Why should I just let him go?

I would take him her jewel personally and demand to know why he had forsaken me.

All my grief turned to anger, hot boiling anger. Who did he think he was? No,

who did SHE think SHE was, stealing my man out from under my nose like that?! I

stormed over to the well, wanting to give this Kikyo person a piece of my mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~8~@

I hopped through the well. What I saw was pandamonium. Screaming, running,

people on fire, burning in the streets while other humans ran for their lives. I

could smell burning flesh. It smelled... appetizing. Well, i WAS a half-demon,

after all... I pushed the thought out of my mind. I had to find Kikyo! I had to

put a stop to this! 

I went through the streets, in the opposite direction as everyone else. Dumb. I

found a giant dragon-youkai burning everything in sight. He looked at me. "Lost,

are you little one? Fire! Burn! Kill! Kill!" He went back to burning things. 

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted up to him. He looked at me, then shrank down to his

human form. 

"Yes? What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Kikyo or Sesshomaru-sama"

"Fluffy-chan's fighting some lady over there. You'd get there faster in your

Inu form..."

"I'm, er.. a hanyou."

The dragon-man reared up, turning to a dragon again. "TRAITOR!" he hissed, and

began spitting fire at me! I ran for my life. Dragon youkai were MEAN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~8~@

I came out of the well. Utter silence. Behind me, pandamonum, a huge crowd of

people running away. Right when I climbed out of the well, I heard a voice,

large and booming. "Lost, are you, little one?" I shuddered, wondering who could

be talking to me. Or were they? Perhaps... never mind.

I saw fire and headed there. I had a bone to pick, and I wasn't going to let a

little fire or a crazy voice in my head stop me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~8~@

He finally stopped chasing me. I brushed myself off and looked about. I decided

to scale the cliff I was at the base of to get a look around at my homeland. It

was not that tall of a cliff, and I scaled it with ease. But when I got to the

top, I almost fell off at what I saw.

"So, Fluffy-chan, we meet again. But this time, the advntage is mine. Don't lie

to me anymore: you had your brother put to death!"

"I never! Kikyo..." Sesshomaru-sama looked so hurt... Could he really care

about me? Or was this some new trick? Or was he trying to steal Kikyo from me?

That sounded more likely. I flipped up onto the plateu. 

What will happen? PS: yes, that line was a homage to Gary Larson. Far Side All

The Way!!!! If you know what line I'm talking about, review and tell me. I may

give you something! 

PPS: REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 16: cliffhanger: literally!

Part of that world chapter 16  
  
due to computer problems I have been uploading many chapters at once, so you'll prolly see this at the same time as the last one. To uphold the suspense, please click the "Back" button, review, then do not read this chapter for about 2-3 days. Thank you.  
  
Still here? Good. You care about the story. On with the fic! POV starts Kagome.  
  
I stormed through the burning remains of the village, avoiding anyone that seemed to be mad. I didn't want to take on a whole army of Youkai alone. One hanyou was more than enough. I saw a familier silhouette on top of a platau, along with a similar one and a drop-dead gorgeous woman. The sun was setting behind them, and the new moon was rising behind me. I swiftly reached the bottem of the platau and began to climb. I would normally be too frightened to bother, but I was on a mission.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~8~@  
  
Her beauty stunned me; I had forgotten how much I loved her. Loved? I tested, to be sure. Nope. After that betrayal, my love for her had faded. Now her seductive look was just that- seductive and disgusting. She shifted her weight to her left foot, bending her right knee and pushing her right hip forward to me. I snarled at her.   
"Bitch! What the hell do you think you're DOING?" She looked so hurt.... right then I knew I could never harm her, love or no. Oni-sama snarled at me, leaping onto my back from behind, shoving me flat. I spun about as we fell, only to find he wasn't looking at me.... he was snarling at someone or something behind me, and he was in his Inu form. He hopped off, turning psuedo-human again, and I got up, crouching and turning to look.   
A bow.... another arrow being loaded.. loaded by... KIKYO?!?!?!?!?! She grinned wickedly at me, and the other Kikyo, the seductive one, turned into... NARUKU!?!?!?!?!!?!?  
"I been waiting a long time for this, puppy." said Kikyo. The real Kikyo.. I hoped. Then, I smelled something. My eyes widened in shock. I spun to the left, still aware of Kikyo (now on my right) and Naruku (now on the left) as Kagome climbed up.   
"Kagome!" I cried in panic.   
"Hello granddaughter." said Kikyo calmly. Eerily. "Too bad I won't get the chance to know you." She swivelled to aim her bow at Kagome instead.  
"Kukukuku! And she has the Shikon no Tama, too!" laughed Naruku.   
Kagome reached the platform, and took a step forward, her eyes wide. "Inu?" she asked softly, eyes brimming with tears. It was because of the tears she did not see Kikyo fire her arrow right at her head. But I did. I raced forward, full speed, and shoved her aside, just in time to take the arrow hit to my shoulder. But I could not stop in time, and went over the edge...  
As I fell, night hit, catching me unaware. It was the new moon. My hair turned black, and I felt strength and power flow out of me. I knew then that I was doomed. As I fell, I called out to my beloved: "KAGOME!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~8~@  
  
I didn't know why he shoved me until I heard the arrow hit his shoulder. The dull thud sickened me a little. He didn't seem to mind as he despratly tried to stop, misjudging the edge. He fell, turning human as he did so. I had felt betrayed as I climbed onto that platau... now I felt that I was the one betraying him. I crawled to the edge to look over.  
I wasn't the only one. Kikyo raced to the edge, then leaped over. I heard him call my name as he fell, and I almost felt Kikyo's flinch. While Inuyasha was spread out to slow the fall, she tightened herself into an arrow shape, falling faster. She reached him and took his hand, pulling hard. 10 feet above the ground, she swivelled under him to cushin his fall. I heard a dull crack as her spine snapped, and I saw her mouth move, but I was too far away to hear her last words. That was when I felt the shove from behind and lost my footing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~8~@  
  
I don't know why Kikyo did what she did. Her sacrifice saved my life, certainly. I managed to escape with only a few broken bones. I heard the crack of her back breaking, knew that she was dead, or nearly. I rolled off of her, in time to hear her last words:  
"Inu..." she said, her eyes looking hurt and betrayed. Then she died. Her eyes still haunt my slumber to this day.   
I looked up from her body in time to heard Kagome scream. I couldn't get up, and I worried that I might lose both of them. And myself too... for surely Naruku would climb down the platau and kill me. I closed my eyes and wept, tears for Kagome and Kikyo, but not for myself. Never for myself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sesshomaru ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~8~@  
  
I saw my brother fall from the cliff, and saw that wench leap after him. I saw his new woman watch, and could smell her fear, then relief. I smelled the salty smell of tears and scoffed, not sure I wanted to know what had occured. So I saw Naruku sneak up on her, and saw his hands reach out to push her off the edge. I felt a boiling hatred for this man. I don't know why, only to say that I cared about my ni-san, though I refused to show it. And he cared about this woman. So I couldn't let her fall, too...   
I kicked him viciously in the ribs as she tumbled, scrabbling wildly at the rock and dirt. Then I sprung into a crouch, grabbing at her left wrist with my more powerful right hand. She was heavy! But I braced my legs and pulled her back up, in time to see Naruku rush me. I stepped calmly aside, taking the woman of my brother with me. Naruku tumbled over the edge, and I looked down, spitting on him. Then I slung the woman on my back and climbed down the face of the cliff to see what had occured at the bottom.  
  
For those of you who are confused: Kikyo was in the present, had kids (Kagome's mom), then went back in time and died. Hence, Kagome still exists though Kikyo died. ^_^  
  
REVIEW!!! one or two more chaps left, folks! 


	17. Chapter 17: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Complet...

Part of your world chapter 17  
  
ITAI! *slaps forehead* Me no baka! Me no baka! *bangs head against wall*   
*knocks self out*  
*comes too*  
Gomen nezaiga! Really, really, REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about that... heh.. see what happens when nobody reviews? lol. Lessie if I can remember what happened at the bottom of the cliff...  
  
Sesshomaru reached the bottom of the cliff. Kagome lept off his back and ran to Inuyasha. She knelt by him. "Inu... please... please, please, be alright!"  
Inuyasha groaned, a little. "no... no... it can't be... not like.... Kikyo....please" It was the name that did it. Kagome began to sob openly. She left him to his brother's care and stood, walking back towards the well. What was left for her now? Nothing. Inuyasha couldn't get up to go to her, was struggling to stay concious. Seshomaru just shook his head, helping his brother to his feet, muttering about what a weakling he was, a disgrace to all youkai-kind.  
Inu awoke some hours later, babbling about Kagome. "Forget her." Sesshomaru growled, tending to his brother's legs. "She's gone. You'll never see her again."  
*********************** years later***************  
The town looked the same. The white-haired boy with the baseball cap he had bought some time ago scowled. It was windy and cold. He felt the wind at his back as he continued down the deserted street. He knew where he was going. Or, he thought he did. He had been there before.   
He walked down the alleyway, not meeting any of the women's eyes. He wasn't looking for them. He let his nose find the one he wanted. The other women were nothing, meant nothing, compared to this one. They had big breasts, and dressed in almost nothing, but he didn't want them. The prostitutes were after bigger fish anyhow.  
He continued down the street. What if she wasn't here? She could be... a million images flashed through his mind. No. She had to be here. Then, he caught her scent. It was faint, but there. It smelled... wrong, somehow. He focused on the wrongness. What was this girl ON? Probably anything avalible... well, he had done this to her. He had to fix it somehow.   
The woman came up to him, teasingly. He grabbed her wrist. No implants- probably not enough customers wanting a scrawny teenage runaway. She probably only had enough for megar shelter and her drugs. She gasped, and he met her eyes. Her beautiful, brown eyes. She searched his amber ones, and turned pale. One word escaped her lips: "Inuyasha?"  
meh. too short, I know, but I feel lady-and-the-tigerish today. Gomen ne once more. but, to make it up to you, I'll describe the spot I'm sitting in. Enjoy.  
The sounds of the cars on the street drift up to my ears, but they are muted. I am a whole story above them, though this is the ground floor. The streets of San Francicso are steep. A gentle breeze tickles my skin, then blows harder, caressing my arm. I hear wind chimes, from some apartment nearby where someone longs to be in the suberbs. There, such things are common. The leaves rustle as the wind courses through them, and I hear a bird chirping softly. The sun warms the pavement, but I am in the shade of the tall building. My back is pressed to the table, but only in a thin line as I hunch over my laptop. The laptop warms my right leg, as my foot rests on my backpack and the laptop teeters with every letter I type. My left foot is at an angle, the edge of my shoe resting on the ground, leg bent out to the side, cold for lack of Laptop. I hear a plane go by overhead, and it silences the birds that are just beginning to dare to call out to me. Flowers in planters around the edge- are they meant to simulate nature? Nature is contained in little boxes here. A little nature here, a little bit there... they cannot tame the birds, and the birds take nature's revenge on the noisy polluting cars. The wind chimes continue to peal their call, and birds answer once more. High pitched tinkling, sweet chirping, and the constant roar of cars, like the roar of the sea, but it is ever changing, more so than the sea. Louder, softer, in an unpredictable pattern. I could sit here all afternoon if I wished- an outdoor outlet lets technology move outside. But technology is already outside; it has tamed nature, and forced it into planter boxes. The birds cry out to the noisy cars: stop polluting our air! Stop taking our trees! But the cars pay them no heed. They cannot even hear their pleas; the radio is blasting some random pop song, some song about sex and drugs and rock and roll. I listen to the trees, the wind chime, and the birds. It is all I need.  
happy? no? tough. I am. ^^ Can you tell where I am? The short answr: in SF, at school, sitting at a picnic table, awaiting my ride, in the paved courtyard. The school is tall rather than sprawling, and it is on the corner of two semi-busy streets. ^^ 


End file.
